The White Knight VS The Black Liberator
by thelostman88
Summary: hey everyone this is my first fan fic just made it its a role swap between leloush and suzaku so instead of leloush and his black knights lulu pilots the Lancelot and suzaku starts the black knights lets see what happens
1. Chapter 1

The White Knight vs. The Black liberator

_**(A/N) hey everyone this is my very first story I've ever made I came up with it while celebrating 4/20 so please be nice to it but constructive criticism is welcome as well as things I should consider. I'm placing this in the M category because I don't trust my 19 year old mind not to dirty this up. So as I've said in the summery this is a role swap of Leloush and Suzaku. **_

**(General POV)**

As Leloush and Rival begin to head back to school from another one of there gamboling sessions, and as usual they made a killing off the poor sap that challenged the Ex prince Leloush.V Britannia now under the cover name Leloush.L _**(sorry can't spell his cover last name)**_. When suddenly as everyone already knows the runaway truck with the weapons comes in and almost runs them off the rode. Leloush thinking the drivers were hurt and Britanian, he rushes over to help them out of the truck when the driver suddenly kicks it into high gear and they speed off toward the ghetto; and that is where our story begins.

**(leloush POV)**

"_Aww fuck this is great not only am I now stuck in the back of some strangers truck I'm heading straight for the eleven ghetto." _as I hide is the back of the truck to protect my self from the way this guys driving and the police sirens I'm hearing; id suspect these guys aren't Britanian. Which means if I'm discovered before I can find a trustworthy ex-family member of mine I'm screwed. _"Ohh shit someone's coming maybe I can hide behind this giant thing there stealing." _as I see the one thing I was afraid of a Nightmare fly out into the rode and start to fight the police I now know fully that I'm in a terrorist truck and that means **I'M IN DEEP SHIT. **

**(Suzaku POV) **

" _Ok great here I am with my fucking "superiors" in the Britanian military unit I infiltrated to get to know my enemy more and there telling me I have to go find my comrades who stole poison gas from their base which I helped orchestrate." _I'm running down a disserted part of the old subway lines where I was to meet with them and get them and the goods out of here but there late. just then I hear the crash of the truck and I panic and sprint my way there to find the thing crashed and some Britanian kid in the back with the goods _"might as well kick him in the face and act the part." _That's enough criminal scum this terrorist act against the crown is over. "_Damn I sound just like those oppressive pricks maybe I should just enact my plan now so that I can at least try to liberate my people."_

**(General POV)**

Now the reunion has started and when Suzaku's superiors come up thinking that that Suzaku attacked the poor defenseless schoolboy Leloush Because he was Britanian **(yes all the britanians are going to be raciest and biased to Leloush) **Just then CC pops out of her pod and falls into Sazaku's arms saying u are the one you are the liberator.

**(Sazaku POV)**

"_Who the fucks this girl why is she calling he the liberator and why am I not paying attention to the soldiers about to blow my brains out for attacking Leloush wait Leloush I thought I got rid of him before the invasion." _I look up to see the red laser sight aimed at my for head I don't know why I'm surprisingly calm as I hear the bullet ring out I look and the girl took the bullet for me _"WHAT THE FUCK why did she save me I didn't even know her."_ "You are the liberator you are the one who's going to start the greatest revolution of all time you are the Black Knight." _"Who are you why did you"_ "will you accept my power though there are risks a man with this power will live a lonely life to never have a companion but u will be able to compel anyone to follow a single command" _"yes I accept the terms of the deal give me the power now"_

**(General POV)**

Britanian scumbags are laughing hysterically at the death of CC while the commander asks Leloush to please wait over their away from the scene. As Leloush watches not truly grasping that it was Suzaku that kicked him. all the sudden Suzaku starts laughing with them they re-aim at him and he merely looks them in the eyes and says " Hahaha now then I Sazaku Kudarugi command you all to die an to hand over all the formation maps" and like magic the commander hands Suzaku the plans and then they all commit suicide one by one Leloush in horror runs from the scene worried he would be next.

**(A/N) ok that's that stay toon for the next part hope you all liked it remember this is my first ever Fan Fic so be nice but I would like reviews thanks again see you next time **


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning of a long fought war

**(A/N) hey guys I'm back with my next chapter I realized how small they were on the site and I saw some of my mistakes in the first one thank you to those who were nice about it big thank you to Dianne060807 for your kind words of encouragement. So this next one is going to pick up right were we left off with Lelouch running for his life and Suzaku gaining the power.**

**(Lelouch POV)**

"_I'm so dead I'm so dead, find help gotta find help maybe a I'll be lucky and some soldier will find me and take me to a MED tent." _as Lelouch ran at almost light speed in his eyes he come to the surface and find that not only is he completely lost; but it seems the soldiers have gotten the order to annihilate this entire eleven ghetto. _"Just fan-fucking-tastic wait that's a royal guard unit I'm saved. Now I just got to get through the field of death between us."_ _" Oh lord if u exist please let me get to this guy and finally get home after being in hiding from my brother first prince Odysseus ever since the invasion" _**(A/N) (yea I'm making it so Odysseus is trying to get rid of him and Nunnally)**

**(General POV)**

Through the war and carnage that rips through the ghetto poor Lelouch is now running for his life trying to get to the royal guard unit, that at the moment mowing down rebels left and right completely overjoyed in glee that he gets to fight again. This royal guard is none other then everyone's favorite crazy noble Jeremiah Gottwald when he picks up on his cam Lelouch who recognizes immediately and well I'll let Jeremiah handle that.

**(Jeremiah POV) (Not common)**

"_Is that who I think it is? It cant be he died when we invaded Japan. Wait he's waving it must be him OH MY GOD finally I can at least save the children of my late Lady Marianne." "Lelouch I'm coming stay there, are you ok. YOUR HIGHNESS I'M COMING!"_

**(Meanwhile with Suzaku) (Suzaku POV)**

"_Fuck Lelouch got away oh well time to find my comrades and…" _Just then Villetta Nu shows up and asks him what happened and why only an honorary Britannian is the only one alive. _"My names Suzaku I have some sensitive data on the terrorists on me if u would please take it and give it to prince Clovis."_ Villetta falls for the ploy and gets out only to have Suzaku use the power to take her nightmare and the location of all other royal guard units and the way to turn off the IFF signal. _"Good now with that out of the way now its time to take my country back and obliterate my oppressors." "With this power I can win." _Suzaku quickly calls Kallen to make sure she's ok she is but pinned down. _"Damn ok keep up the fire then have everyone raid the incoming train it's got free knightmares on it." _

**(General POV) **

With the rebels now with the possession of High Grade Knightmares and the battle now getting to its equilibrium, Jeremiah must find a way to stop these eleven rebels and save Leloush at the same time. Suzaku being the brave and godly warrior he's known for is now leading the charge and pushing back all Britanian forces this is when stupid Clovis decides to break the encirclement and have everyone charge in at once.

**(Leloush POV) **

"_Jeremiah is that you thank god I really am saved he'll keep me safe and get me to a position were it will be safe to come out of hiding." _just then he sees the encirclement break and he asks who the hell is leading this force to which he is answered it's Clovis. _"Who the hell put that fruit cake in a military position its like asking a three year old to write a medical journal its not going to happen." "Jeremiah please take me to Clovis I've got to fix this fuck up before we loose this battle." _Jeremiah then speeds off to the royal com as the Britannian's now fight a loosing battle.

**(Clovis POV) (Yes this is a once and a lifetime event we get to see what's in his head)**

"_Well balls that didn't work wait why is Jeremiahs unit heading straight for me don't tell me his unit's been captured." _this is proved false when Jeremiah states that he has precious cargo to be presented to him minuets later Jeremiah and Lelouch are in the com room and this is Clovis's Mind at this moment. _"How the hell is he still alive. I thought my older brother Odysseus got rid of him during the invasion no matter ill present him and Nunnally to my father and ill be next in line for sure." "I'm overjoyed Lelouch we should retrieve your sister and depart for the homeland immediately." "That would be nice but first lets finish the tasks at had like fixing this sad excuse of a military clean up" _Lelouch says as Bartley the fat bastard is awe struck by the return of the once thought dead prince.

**(General POV) **

After finding out that the damage is irreversible by command he decides to do the unexpected he asks if there's any good Knightmares he could use till he gets his own custom one from the homeland this is when Lloyd, decides to suggests that Lelouch Pilot the now 5th generation Knightmare 01 Lancelot.

**(Suzaku POV) **

"_Finally were pushing them back we an win this we can beat them." _just then Suzaku is getting reports that not only is it not going the way he planed but there is a two unit squad owning is whole military force. _"Son of a bitch alright force him over to me ill take care of him and his little back up." _Like magic the white Knightmare Lancelot comes flying in and kicks him cross the four lane Intersection he was in. with a lone Sutherland as back up Lancelot begins to lay waste to all of Suzaku's comrades. _"God damn so this new model Knightmare is what's killing my men." _at this moment Suzaku falls back leaving what's left of his men to hold him of while he enacts his final plan. _"You won this round but I will win this battle with this."_ at that moment Suzaku abandons his Knightmare and grabs the fifty cal sniper rifle and makes his move all the fighting till now has led him to the perfect range to snipe Clovis in his own com by a Britanian sniper with that offers glove marking on the gun.

**(General POV)**

The shot rings out everyone stops as the call rings out all units fall back prince Clovis has been sniped I repeat Prince Clovis has been sniped in the head all units retreat we have lost. Lelouch follows orders and falls back to find his brother completely brained. He decides to order everyone to not say who he is and he go under the cover of his suit's name Lancelot as his military code name till he can find the proper moment to show his face as he puts on a SIFI knights helmet. Suzaku on the other hand celebrates his victory with his men in Shinjuku and asks Kallen to sneak him into he Ashford academy under the ploy of a cousin to allow him get closer to his enemies more and to find out if it really was Lelouch he saw.

**(A/N)** **Wooooot another capture bites the dust thanks again to all who read remember fist ever fan fic so please be nice I try my best with the spelling skills bleow grade level review and stay tooned **


	3. Chapter 3

A game of deception and the red queen

**(A/N) hey what's up people I'm back again with this brand new chapter. Thank you again Daunne060807 for showing me that its actually good in peoples eyes. Ok to answer the question of when he will become a royal well I'm thinking soon maybe in this chapter; and yes there is romance the pairing I have is Suzaku and Kallen, but I can't figure out who I want to pair with Lelouch if you guys have suggestions please leave them in a review and ill make a poll on the most popular. so its that time again so sit back and enjoy.**

**(General POV) **

It's been five days since the events of Shinjuku and for most people things are starting to feel ok again. But not for our friends oh no for Lelouch due to the events he now hides his identity to all the military under the name Lancelot and wears a Knights helm while on duty. Jeremiah is now his personal bodyguard and protects him and Nunnally from well every thing. As for Suzaku he and Kallen are now living double lives in the day they are cousins that attend Ashford academy and Suzaku still can't figure out if it was really the Lelouch he sees in class really was the white knightmare pilot. At night is a different story Suzaku and Kallen are the best fighters of their resistance group and carry out assassinations and raids throughout the night. Now we find our self's at the beginning of a new day at Ashford academy. Lelouch is just waking up to find that even Nunnally wishes to return home and keeps asking him why they cant go home yet. As for Suzaku he overslept and is now sprinting to school while eating.

**(Suzaku POV)**

"_Fakku Fakku, I'm late for Kami sake I'm late. Kallen's going to kill me."_ and there she was standing there at the main great looked little mad but seemed ok none the less. "_Damn she's hot even in that bland school uniform. Wait what am I saying I can't be thinking like that I'm acting under the belief that I'm her cousin." _ As usual they great each other with a hug and she asks him why he's late. _"Ehh hahaha I kind of overslept." _scratching the back of his head. "Baka oopse not at HQ idiot how could you over sleep when I set an alarm" Kallen says in reprimand _"funny story I kinda smashed my alarm clock on accident when I woke up to the alarm due to frustration."_ **(A/N) yes I'm having them speak Japanese for a few words when ether not in Ashford or alone. **"What the fuck how do you do that doesn't that take at lest a degree of awareness." The discussion end shortly after and we walk into our first class of the day history. When we arrive to class I see that the whole room once again is all staring at ether me who they don't believe is half Britannian, or Lelouch who sits in the corner of the room looking a lot stronger and seems to always be thinking really hard about something witch for some reason all the girls here die for.

**(Lelouch POV)**

"_Oh great Suzaku is still here still hiding under the impression he's given that he's Kallen's cousin. WHICH IS BULL SHIT! But I cant make a move without causing a scene or getting my self killed oh well ill be out of here soon my sisters are coming and I think I know how to make the initial move. The move that will get me repositioned to the path to the throne." _Class is a bore as usual I mean I already know this stuff honestly I should be teaching this fucking class. As the teacher as usual turns on the news for the last 20 min of class I see something that shocks me They named not only my older sister Cornelia as the viceroy witch means all resistance is boned. But Euphie little Euphie is the sub viceroy is it a sort of presents in one hand sword in the other type of deal. They have just arrived which means I have to leave now to show off Lancelot to my sisters who don't know it's me.

**(General POV)**

Euphie and Cornelia are standing at a military exercise when Lloyd tells Lelouch its time to start the show. Full throttle strait in he starts hitting target after target with ease. Cornelia is amazed and asks Lloyd who the pilot is he says it's top secret. Even to her she's out raged and demands that the pilot come out so she can see such an exceptional warrior and give him his proper credit.

**(Lelouch POV)**

"_Fuck I was going to wait a little longer aww fuck it ill make my name known now." _The suit opens up and Lelouch on a mega phone stands up and says _"its good to see you both again Cornelia and Euphie how's your mother and father." its crazy how much both of you have grown" _ "who the hell are you and how do u know us already so closely." Cornelia says and Lelouch then jumps off the suit on to the plat form they were on. _"Oh come on have you really forgotten my voice already how sad I'm sure Nunnally can still recognize yours." _ at this both sisters are out raged at the mention of there thought dead sister now even Euphie is demanding him to take the mask off. _"You've been lied too both of you Nunnally is still alive and."_ Lelouch throws off his mask and he shakes out his hair standing tall. _"I am alive " _Euphie faints and Cornelia's Jaw drops at the sight of her thought dead brother now a man and a expert pilot.

**(Cornelia POV)**

"_Lelouch it cant be we were told you were killed by the Japanese army the moment we invaded." _Lelouch tells her how that was false and that he's been in hiding ever since the invasion for reasons he cannot disclose. _"Dalton! Get me my transport were going to the homeland immediately!" "Where's Nunnally?"_ "_I want a pick up unit to get her now and tell the Ashford's they now have the support of the second Princess Cornelia and they should prepare to head to the home land soon."_

**(A/N) well that's that sorry it took so long finals are coming up and school and work keeps me occupied mist the week. What do think Lelouch is now out and Suzaku is falling for Kallen. Remember to tell me who I should make the love interest for Lelouch or should I have a herm for him please tell me thanks too all who read and review see u next time **


End file.
